Liebe ist schwierig
by Cagalli-san
Summary: Hier habe ich eine kleine Szene geschrieben zu einem Naruto RPG, welches ich mit meinen Freunden schreibe. Dabei geht es um Itachi Uchiha und Rosalie Uchiha. Die gewisse Gefühle für einander hegen, aber Rosalie das nicht wahr haben will.


Hier habe ich eine kleine Szene geschrieben zu einem Naruto RPG, welches ich mit meinen Freunden schreibe. Dabei geht es um Itachi Uchiha und Rosalie Uchiha. Die gewisse Gefühle für einander hegen, aber Rosalie das nicht wahr haben will.

Alle Firguren aus Naruto gehören, denn rechtmäßigen Besitzern.

* * *

><p>Rosalie wachte wieder auf und war rot im Gesicht, da immer wieder Itachis Gesicht in ihren Träumen in der Nacht vor gekommen war. Sie schaute sich um und sah das sora und Ria immer noch schliefen. "Hmmm ..." Ich gehe, dann am besten zum See um mich frisch zu machen und meinen Kopf klar zu bekommen./ Während sie dies dachte war sie schon am See angekommen. "Ohhh." Sie wollte gerade ins Wasser fassen als sie Stimmen hörte."Hey Itachi was war gestern mit dir los?"

/Was? O.O/ Sie drehte sich im Kreis und entschied sich schnell hinter einem Baum zu verstecken.

"Hn." sagte Itachi gelangweilt. Kisame sprang sofort ins Wasser, während Itachi sich an einen Baum lehnte und dieser Baum war kein anderer al der wo sie sich versteckte. Jedoch bemerkte Itachi nichts, da er versuchte sich auf seine Mission zu konzentrieren.

"Hey Itachi mach dir keine Sorgen wir bekommen die Schriftrolle schon oder ist es wegem dem Mädchen von gestern?"

Itachi antwortete nicht und schloss seine Augen. Kisame zuckte mit den Schultern und schwom im See herrum.

/Ich hatte also Recht, sie wollen auch die Schriftrolle haben./ Sie schaute um den Baum und erschrak, als sie Itachi an ihrem Baum lehnen sah. /Wieso hat er mich nicht bemerkt? Aber so sieht er ganz niedlich aus. Was? O.O Ich muss sofort aufhören so einen Schwachsinn zu denken./ Trotz ihrer Gedanken beugte sie sich vor Itachi und starrte ihn an. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand auf Itachis Gesicht zu und berührte mit ihren Fingern seine Lippen. dabei wurde sie rot im Gesicht. /Was mach ich da?/ Plötzlich erschrack sie als sie rote Augen ansahen, als sie daraufhin weg springen wollte hielt Itachi ihre Hand fest, die vor kurzem noch an seinen Lippen bemerkte wie rote Augen sie musterten und lief dabei rot an. Als er damit fertig war, fing er wieder an zu grinsen. /Was mach ich jetzt nur?/ Sie versuchte sich mit einem Ruck nach hinten von Itachi weg zu kommen, jedoch zog Itachi sie nach vorne und somit landete sie auf seinen Schoß. Wenn es noch möglich war wurde sie noch roter im Gesicht und versteifte. Blitzartig schlang Itachi seine Arme um sie und drückte sie damit noch näher an seinen Körper. Rosalie war so erschrocken von seinen Taten, dass sie sich nicht wehrte. Verführerisch sprach Itachi."Hattest du so große Sehnsucht nach mir mein Biest?"

"W ... W ... Wa ... Was?"

"Hmmm." er grinste fies. /Oh Gott! Aber irgendwie ist es auch schön in seinen Armen zu liegen./

"I ... I ... Ita ... Itachi."stotterte sie. Sie merkte das sie immer näher an ihm gedrückt wurde und das sein Kopf genau auf ihrer Schulter lag."Hmm?"antwortete er. /Ich m ... muss hier weg, a ... aber ... wie?/ sie zappelte, aber genau das Gegenteil von dem was sie wollte hatte sie erreicht, denn nun konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen. "I ... Ita ..." weiter kam sie nicht, da Itachis Lippen sie daran hinderten. Sie zuckte zusammen so weit es möglich war. Itachi schaute ihr dabei tief in ihre Augen.

/Ich sollte .../ Sie schloss ihre Augen und lies Itachi freien Lauf. Innerlich grinste Itachi nur so vor sich hin, aber auch der Gedanke warum er das hier tat ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Jedoch war ihm dieser Gedanke im Moment egal. Kisame wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er gerade zu Itachi schaute, jedoch entschied er sich gerade seinen Partner in Ruhe zu lassen, damit dieser seiner Aktivität weiter nach gehen konnte. /Was soll ich dazu noch sagen./ er schwamm weiter. Itachi strich mit seiner Zunge über Rosalies Lippen und bat damit um Einlass. Ohne groß nach zu denken gewährte sie ihm dies. Als er nun den Kuss vertiefte drückte er sie gegen dem Baum an dem gerade noch eben er gelehnt war. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, ringten beide nach Luft. Kurz danach schauten sie sich wieder tief in die kam wieder näher auf sie zu um sie erneut zu küssen, jedoch drückte sie Itachi weg. Der hingegen gab nur ein kurzes Brummen von sich und schob ihre Hände einfach weg. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihn daran zu hindern sie erneut zu küssen und versuchte zu sprechen. " I ... Itach ..." Nach einiger Zeit nervte es ihm und erließ von ihr ab und stand auf.

"Wie? Aber was?" er ignorierte ihre Frage und schaute zum See. "Kisame lass und gehen." "Was?" fragten beide. Itachi schaute Kisame nur an und ohne irgendwelche weiteren Worte kam er aus dem Wasser und wollte mit Itachi verschwinden./Der will jetzt so einfach verschwinden, dass lass ich nicht zu./ Rosalie stellte sich vor Itachi um diesen aufzuhalten. Er hingegen schnappte sie sich erneut und küsste sie. Jedoch nicht lange. Als er sich wieder von ihren Lippen löste schubste er sie ins Wasser.

"Bis bald mein Biest." grinste er fies udn verschwand erneut mit Kisame.

"Dieser Mistkerl."sagte sie wütend und rot zu gleich.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.^^<p>

Würde mich gerne über nette Rewievs freuen. Ach und entschuldigt wegen der Grammtik und Rechtschreibefehler.


End file.
